nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Jaina Prachtmeer
Allgemeines Jaina Prachtmeer ist die jüngste Tochter von Daelin Prachtmeer (Großadmiral von Kul Tiras) und langjährige Freundin und Verbündete von Lordaeron und Azeroth. Geschichte Im jungen Alter war Jaina sehr von der Geschichte der Wächterin Aegwynn fasziniert. Als man ihre magische Begabung entdeckte, wurde sie nach Dalaran geschickt, wo sie den ehrwürdigen Erzmagier Antonidas anflehte, sie als Schülerin anzunehmen, um eine der wenigen weiblichen Zauberhexer Dalarans zu werden. Unter dem hohem Druck der Erwartungen ihres Mentors kämpfte sie sich durch und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Lehren. Während ihrer Ausbildung bei den Kirin Tor wurde Jaina Prachtmeer als Wunderkind gepriesen. Ihr Mentor, Antonidas, glaubte, dass die begabte junge Zauberin eines Tages seine Position als Anführer der Kirin Tor übernehmen würde. Aufgrund ihrer königlichen Abstammung war es unausweichlich, dass Jaina und Prinz Arthas Menethil, dem Sohn von König Terenas II, aufeinander treffen würden. Obwohl Jaina beabsichtigte, sich ganz dem strengen Pensum ihrer arkanen Studien zu widmen, fand sie sich bald in einer Liebesbeziehung mit ihrem Freund aus Kindertagen wieder. Jaina und Arthas hegten tiefe Gefühle füreinander, doch um ihrem jeweiligen Schicksal folgen zu können, mussten sich ihre Wege schließlich trennen. Arthas‘ Pflichten als Paladin der Silbernen Hand und als Erbe des Thrones von Lordaeron nahmen ihn sehr in Anspruch, während Jaina ihrer Bestimmung folgte, sich zu einer der mächtigsten Magierinnen Azeroths zu entwickeln. Die Seuche von Lordaeron Viele Jahre später trat eine Seuche aus dem Norden Lordaerons hervor, welche die Aufmerksamkeit von Antonidas auf sich zog. Er wurde von dem Propheten Medivh aufgesucht, der ihn vor dem Untergang des Königreichs warnte und ihm riet, das Land gen Westen zu verlassen. Antonidas glaubte dem Propheten nicht und schickte ihn weg. Jaina jedoch, die das Gespräch unter Verstohlenheit mitgehört hatte, spürte eine große Macht um den Propheten und glaubte an die Wahrheit seiner Warnungen. Antonidas ließ sich nicht überzeugen und entsandte Jaina nach Brill um die Seuche weiter zu untersuchen. Er arrangierte ein Zusammentreffen mit Prinz Arthas, auf das sie gemeinsam das Problem lösen können. Als Jaina und Arthas Brill erreichten, bemerkten sie Merkwürdiges: unter Anderem einen Totenbeschwörer und eine Monstrosität, die aus mehreren Leichen zusammengeflickt war. Sie besiegten mehrere Streitkräfte der Untoten und erreichten eine Kornkammer, welche verseuchtes Getreide beinhaltete. Die Kisten trugen das Siegel Andorhals, dem Hauptverteiler von Getreide in ganz Lordaeron. Sie verfolgten den Totenbeschwörer, der sich als Kel'Thuzad offenbarte und kämpften sich durch Horden von Untoten. Nach einer Warnung Kel'Thuzads wurde er schließlich von Arthas getötet. thumb|Altes Charaktermodell von Jaina. Jaina und Arthas folgten dem Weg zurück nach Lordaeron und machten eine kurze Rast in Herdweiler. Als sie das Dorf jedoch erreichten, bemerkten sie sogleich eine große Aufruhr. Erschreckt stellten sie fest, dass das verseuchte Getreide aus Andorhal bereits verteilt und verzehrt wurde. Die Dorfbewohner verwandelten sich der Reihe nach in Untote. Jaina wurde entsandt um Arthas' Mentor Uther Lichtbringer zu warnen und herzuordern. Als sie mit den Kriegern der Silbernen Hand zurückkehrte, war Herdweiler der Zerstörung nahe. Mit Uthers Hilfe gelang es den Angriff abzuwehren und das Dorf zu retten. Arthas, der von der Stärke der Untoten eingeschüchtert und entzürnt wurde, orderte seine Streitkräfte nach Stratholme, wo er sich dem Urheber der Seuche, Schreckenslord Mal'Ganis, stellen wollte. Jaina und Uther folgten Arthas nach Stratholme, doch kamen sie zu spät um die Dorfbewohner zu hindern das verseuchte Getreide zu essen. Alle drei wussten, dass die Dorfbewohner sich rasch in Untote verwandeln und eine Gefahr für das Königreich sein würden. Arthas, der allmählich den Verstand verlor, gab den Befehl zur Exekution der Dorfbewohner. Uther jedoch widersetzte sich dem Befehl und wurde von seinem Kommando wegen ‚Hochverrat’ entbunden. Arthas befahl allen Kriegern sich ihm anzuschließen, wenn sie die Treue zur Krone halten wollten. Ein Teil der Streitkräfte folgte Uther und, sehr zu Arthas' Überraschung, auch Jaina. Nachdem Arthas die Stadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte und Mal'Ganis nach Nordrend folgte, kehrten Jaina und Uther zurück. Beide waren von dem Anblick der Trümmer entsetzt. Als Uther sich von Jaina verabschiedet hatte, erschien der Prophet Medivh und wandte sich nun direkt an Jaina, da er sich ihrem Potential zur Rettung ihres Volkes bewußt war. Jaina nahm den Rat des Propheten an und scharrte alle Menschen um sich die ihr folgen würden. Sie setzten Segel Richtung Westen, nach Kalimdor. Ankunft in Kalimdor Nachdem sie die Küsten Kalimdors erreicht hatten, entdeckten sie, dass es den Orcs ebenfalls gelungen war, hierher zu reisen. Im Glauben die Orcs hätten sie nur verfolgt, kam es zu Auseinandersetzungen. Nach einem schweren Kampf mit den Orcs beschloss Jaina, eine Möglichkeit zu suchen, die Orcs besser in Schach zu halten. Der Steinkrallengipfel war nicht nur ein strategisch wichtiger Punkt, sondern beherbergte eine große Macht im Inneren. Nach ihrer Niederlage startete Jaina eine Expedition ins Innere des Berges, um die große Macht aufzuspüren und sie gegen die Orcs zu nutzen. Sie spürte, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Als die Expedition den Kern des Berges erreichte, traf sie zum ersten Mal Kriegshäuptling Thrall und den Taurenhäuptling Cairne Bluthuf. Sie standen kurz davor zu den Waffen zu greifen, doch wurden prompt vom Propheten zum Waffenstillstand gebeten. Thrall war auf der Suche nach dem ‚Orakel’, das ihn nach Kalimdor geschickt hatte. Medivh klärte die verwirrten Menschen, Orcs und Tauren auf. Wenn sie nicht gemeinsam zu den Waffen greifen, würde die Brennende Legion siegen... Zögerlich schloss Jaina einen Nicht-Angriffspakt mit der Horde. Da Thralls Freund Grom Höllschrei von den Dämonen der Legion in Blutrausch versetzt wurde, bot Jaina ihre Unterstützung an. Sie half der Horde den gefangenen Geist Groms aus den Klauen der Dämonen zu reißen. Die Macht des Mannoroth konnte sie jedoch nicht brechen, was Grom nur eine Freiheit von kurzer Dauer einbrachte. Ende des Dritten Krieges Jaina und Thrall blieben weiterhin Verbündete, auch wenn ihre Streitkräfte rapide abnahmen. Sie wurden von Untoten heimgesucht und von den einheimischen Nachtelfen geplagt. Auch gemeinsam wurden sie stark unter Druck gesetzt. Letztendlich erhielt Thrall eine Vision vom Propheten. Jaina folgte seinen Anweisungen und begleitete ihn in den Wald von Eschental. Sie trafen die Anführer der Nachtelfen, Malfurion Sturmgrimm und Tyrande Wisperwind, die ebenfalls an diesen Ort gerufen worden waren. Der Prophet erschien und stellte sich als Medivh vor, der zurückgekehrt war um seine Fehler wieder gut zumachen. Er rief die Menschen, Orcs und Nachtelfen dazu auf, gemeinsam gegen die Legion zu kämpfen. Sie willigten ein und sammelten ihre Streitkräfte am Fuße des Berges Hyjal. Jaina nutzte ihre arkanen Zauber um die Legion aufzuspüren. Sie entdeckte, dass der Dämonenlord Archimonde und seine Legion schon bald ihren Stützpunkt erreichen würden. Die Verteidiger errichteten drei Stützpunkte, um den Weltbaum Nordrassil zu beschützen. Jainas Stützpunkt wurde zuerst von der Legion heimgesucht und nach kurzer Zeit gänzlich ausgelöscht. Als Jaina Archimonde persönlich gegenüberstand, konnte sie sich in letzter Sekunde mit einem Teleportzauber in Sicherheit bringen. Thrall wurde ebenfalls überrannt und durch Jaina vor dem Tod bewahrt. Nachdem Archimonde den Weltbaum erreichte, konnte Malfurion seinen geheimen Verteidungsplan in die Tat umsetzen und Archimonde mit einer gewaltigen Explosion, hervorgerufen durch tausende Irrwische, in den Abgrund der Hölle schicken. Die Gründung von Theramore thumb|300px Jaina zog sich mit den verbleibenden Menschen Richtung Süden zurück, denn die Sicherheit wurde in Lordaeron noch nicht gewährleistet. An der Küste der Düstermarschen gründete sie die Inselfestung Theramore. Es ist unklar, wann genau Theramore gegründet wurde. Es ist anzunehmen, dass die Festung schon bei der Ankuft gegründet wurde, aber man kann auch davon ausgehen, dass dies erst nach dem Krieg geschah. Die Rolle der Festung ist jedoch von großer Wichtigkeit im Krieg zu dem erst kürzlich gegründeten Orcreich Durotar. Als Jaina eines Tages von Mok'Nathal Rexxar aufgesucht wurde, wurde sie um Erklärung des Verrats an Thrall gebeten. Da sie selbst von dem ganzen Zwisten nichts ahnte, beschloss sie, Rexxar zu begleiten und die Angelegenheit zu untersuchen. Als sie das Festland erreichten, wurde der Außenposten von Naga überrant. Nachdem sie einen gefangenen Soldaten retten konnten, wurde Jaina klar wer für die Angriffe verantwortlich war. Ihr Vater Großadmiral Prachtmeer hatte beschlossen Jaina einen Besuch abzustatten. Da er als geschworener Feind der Orcs gilt, kam er um einen Angriff nicht herum. Jaina versuchte verzweifelt ihrem Vater die neue Situation zu erklären, doch wurde prompt zum Schweigen verurteilt. Rexxar konnte jedoch fliehen und berichtete Thrall von dem Vorhaben Prachtmeers. Jaina geriet in Verzweiflung. Während sie einerseits ihrem Vater nichts antun konnte, wollte sie andererseits die neugewonnenen Verbündeten nicht verraten, da sie auch ihnen ihre weitere Existenz verdankte. Trotzdem entschied sich Jaina die Horde zu unterstützen und sich gegen ihren Vater zu stellen. Mit der Hilfe der Goblins gelang es der Horde die Festung zu erreichen und anzugreifen. Da ihr Hass nur Prachtmeer selbst gilt, versuchten sie möglichst den Streitkräften Jainas keinen Schaden zuzufügen. Als sie schließlich Admiral Prachtmeer töteten, waren Jainas letzte Worte warum er nicht auf sie hören wollte. Mit Thralls Hilfe gelang es ihr, den Frieden zwischen ihren Truppen und den Orcs zu erhalten. Dank Jainas unermüdlicher Arbeit ist Theramore bis zum heutigen Tag ein Bollwerk der Allianz in Kalimdor geblieben. Wrath of the Lichking thumb|250px|Jaina Prachtmeer, Lady von Theramore (von Glen Rane '10) Als sich Horde und Allianz in Nordend in einem ausgewachsenen Krieg gegen den Lichkönig befanden, der vor einiger Zeit mit Arthas zu einem einzigen Wesen verschmolzen war und die Offensive begann, sich langsam zu entfalten, betätigte sich Jaina von Zeit zu Zeit als Unterhändlerin zwischen den Fraktionen der Horde und der Allianz. Kürzlich bemühte sie sich, eine hitzige Begegnung zwischen König Varian Wrynn und Garrosh Höllschrei zu entschärfen, bei der es sich um die mysteriöse Entdeckung eines uralten Gottes unter der Titanenstadt Ulduar drehte. Den Frieden zwischen diesen beiden starrsinnigen Anführern der Fraktionen zu wahren, war keine leichte Aufgabe, doch Jaina hatte sich ganz dem Ziel verschrieben, mit vereinten Kräften den Lichkönig zu besiegen. Für sie war diese Aufgabe sogar wichtiger als der Schutz ihres Volkes: ein persönliches Anliegen. Vielleicht glaubte sie tief in ihrem Herzen daran, dass der Arthas, den sie seit ihrer Kindheit kannte, noch immer im tiefsten Inneren des Lichkönigs existierte und auf Befreiung harrte. http://www.wow-europe.com In der eisigen Zitadelle Dann entdeckte Jaina eine Lücke in der Verteidigung der Eiskronenzitadelle, die zu einem Ort namens "Die Seelenschmiede" führte und beauftragte Lehrling Nelphi in Dalaran nach Unterstützung zu suchen. Quest 80: In der eisigen Zitadelle (Allianz) Sie erwartete außerdem die Ankunft von Champions aus dem Kolosseum der Kreuzfahrer, doch ihre Truppen waren eindeutig zu wenige, um sich in die Zitadelle zu wagen. So eine Gelegenheit durfte sie sich allerdings nicht entgehen lassen und so nahm sie das Hilfsangebot einiger Abenteurer in Anspruch. Quest 80: Echos gequälter Seelen (Allianz) In den Hallen der Reflexion schließlich traf Jaina auf Arthas. Doch konnte sie ihn nicht besiegen. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu fliehen, so lange Zeit dazu war. Quest 80: Der Zorn des Lichkönigs (Allianz) Die drei Lieben Rund um Jaina geht man von drei großen Lieben aus, einerseits erfüllt, andererseits unerfüllt. Arthas Ihre Romanze mit Arthas ist wohl am Offensichtlichsten, da sie besonders in der Menschenkampagne von Warcraft III betont wird. Es wird außerdem im offiziellen Handbuch beschrieben. Aufgrund der hohen Bekanntheit und ihrer entgegengesetzten Bestimmungen mussten sie ihre Beziehung jedoch aufgeben. Magie Jaina gilt zudem als eine besonders fleißige Schülerin mit einem großen Interesse der Magie. Ihre Liebe zur Magie ließ sie ihre Beziehung zu Arthas beenden und ihr Heimatland verlassen. Sie brach ihr Studium auf Bitten des Erzmagiers Antonidas ab, um die Seuche weiter zu erforschen. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass sie zur Magie eine größere Hingabe teilt. Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer Letztendlich, aus der Warcraft III-Erweiterung „The Frozen Throne“ wird deutlich, dass es womöglich eine Beziehung zu Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer gab. In der letzten Mission der Untoten wird man auf ein kurzes Gespräch zwischen Arthas und Kael'thas aufmerksam, in dem Arthas Kael'thas darauf aufmerksam macht, dass er Jaina von ihm 'gestohlen' hat. Kael'thas bestätigt dies mehr oder weniger, in dem er sagt, dass Arthas ihm alles genommen hätte. In der offiziellen Enzyklopädie wird deutlich, dass Kael'thas tatsächlich einmal in Jaina verliebt war, als sie in Dalaran Magie studierte. Aus Selbstzweifel bezüglich des Unterschieds im Alter (sie war eine Jugendliche, er einige Jahrhunderte alt) gab er die Hoffnung jedoch auf. Jaina war außerdem zu sehr auf ihr Studium fixiert, als die Gerüchte um Arthas und Jaina bekannt wurden... Jaina und Thrall Als Jainas und Thralls Streitkräfte dazu aufgefordert wurden zusammenzuarbeiten, nach dem Treffen mit Prophet Medivh, wurden die beiden gute Freunde. Thrall erinnerte sich an Taretha bei der Betrachtung Jainas. Jaina selbst hatte nie einen wirklichen Grund Thrall zu trauen, tat es aber. Ihre Beziehung ist trotz allem sehr stark, sie überlebte sogar den Kampf um Durotar, welcher Jainas Vater und vielen orcischen Kriegern das Leben kostete. Sie sehen einander noch stets als Verbündete. Einige Fans vermuten, dass es sogar eine Romanze zwischen beiden gegeben haben soll, die jedoch bisher nicht bestätigt wurde. Der Orc und die Zauberin Thrall und Jaina bilden dramaturgisch ein Paar, ganz nach dem Yin-und Yangprinzip: Thrall ist ein großer, muskulöser, männlicher Ork, mit schwerer, schwarzer Rüstung und schwarzem Haar, während Jaina das genaue Gegenteil dazu bildet, denn sie ist ein kleiner, zierlicher, weiblicher Mensch, mit leichter, (eigendlich) rein weißer Robe und blondem Haar. Allerdings gibt es auch eine wichtige Gemeinsamkeit zwischen den beiden, denn beide haben blaue Augen und da die Augen schließlich der Spiegel der Seele sind Wird auf diese Weiße eine Seelenverwandschaft der Beiden angedeutet. Dinge wie diese sind Hinweise darauf, dass Thrall und Jaina zueinander gehören. (Quelle: inWoW.de) Mists of Pandaria: Gezeiten des Krieges thumb|Cover des Romans "[[World of Warcraft-Bücher#World of Warcraft Romane: Diverse|Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges".]] Nach dem Kataklysmus setzte Jaina alles daran, die Beziehungen zwischen Horde und Allianz wieder zu verbessern. Doch kurz vor der Entdeckung Pandarias brachten die wachsenden Spannungen die beiden Fraktionen an den Rand eines neuen Krieges und drohten den letzten Rest an Stabilität zu zerstören. Dann versammelte Garrosh Höllschrei die Armeen der Horde zur Invasion Theramores. Die Allianztruppen sammelten sich in der Stadt, um den Angriff der Horde abzuwehren. Doch sie rechneten nicht mit dem tatsächlichen Ausmaß der verschlagenen und heimtückischen Strategie des Kriegshäuptlings. Die Auswirkungen von Garroshs schockierenden Angriff und sein dreister Feldzug, veränderten Jaina unwiderruflich und führten die gutherzige Diplomatin auf einen Pfad der Rache, der ihr Schicksal für immer veränderte. Es verwandelt die Friedenshüterin in eine chaotische, alles verschlingende Macht - auch bekannt als: Gezeiten des Krieges. * Die komplette Geschichte können Interessierte in dem Roman "Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges" nachlesen, der am 18. Oktober 2012 im Handel erschien. Blizzard Entertainment: Jaina Prachtmeer – Gezeiten des Krieges jetzt erhältlich Quellen Kategorie:Mensch NSC Kategorie:Eiskronenzitadelle NSC Kategorie:Düstermarschen NSC